<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey In Your Voice, Poison On Your Tongue by OldandKinky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731545">Honey In Your Voice, Poison On Your Tongue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldandKinky/pseuds/OldandKinky'>OldandKinky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Honey [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Crying, Dark, Dark Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Knotting, M/M, Male omegas have vulvas, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Oral Sex, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Painful Sex, Rape, The Author Regrets Everything, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Witcher Signs (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldandKinky/pseuds/OldandKinky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier needs help. Geralt demands payment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Essi Daven &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Honey [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honey In Your Voice, Poison On Your Tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I honestly don't know anymore.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The village is poor, even a blind man could see that. Geralt should just keep going, but as he leads Roach away from the notice board, he catches a scent on the air that makes his mouth water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scent of ripe omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later, a boy races around the corner, eyes wide and hair wild, and when he spots Geralt just standing there, he runs faster - towards him. He skids to a halt before Geralt, gasping for breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes are big and blue, his hair brown and windswept. That sweet scent Geralt smelled earlier pours off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the Witcher," the boy gasps, pointing out the obvious. He's not a boy, Geralt realises, he's an adult, but a male omega and therefore slight enough to be mistaken for a teenager at first glance. The top of his head just reaches Geralt's shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am," he says, and the boy steps closer. Roach tosses her head, annoyed by the fluttery nature of the omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, it's my sister! Something took her, she went into the forest and was just gone, please, we need your help!" He's almost crying now, and he reaches for Geralt's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you going to pay me with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy's face falls. "I... We don't..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you don't have money, I can't help you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy's face hardens then, and he takes a step back. "You mean you won't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same difference." Geralt turns away, even if his body is pretty much screaming to grab the kid and mount him right there in the street. He just smells so fucking good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please," the boy says as Geralt starts walking, "she's only six, she must be so scared. Please help us. I'll do anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Geralt stops. Anything, the boy says. Geralt smiles to himself.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>In the end it turns out a godling had lured the child into the forest, and Geralt only has to point at the little girl's tear streaked face as clear evidence that she wants to go home. The godling had grumbled a bit but let her go in the end, and so Geralt returns to the village with the little blond haired girl in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't need to know where the boy lives. He just needs to follow his nose, and when the sun goes down, he knocks at the door of a tiny cottage. The boy wrenches the door open a moment later, the girl gives a squeal and launches herself into his arms, and the boy starts crying in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt meets his eyes over the little girl's shoulder, and the omega smiles.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The boy's name is Jaskier, the girl's Essi. Their parents died the previous winter and they've been on their own since then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't be easy," Geralt says from his spot at their small table, empty bowl of soup in front of him. "Unmated omega like you, with a little one that's not yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier stiffens. "I work at the tavern. We get by."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt hums, and watches the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Essi is done with her food, Jaskier helps her change into another shift; Geralt turns away to ease the omega's mind. He has no interest in the little girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a small cot in the corner that Jaskier puts her down on, and Essi scrunches her nose. "Jas, I'm not tired! Why do I have to go to bed already?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier swallows heavily. "Geralt and I need to talk about some things. Grown up things, and you, darling, need to sleep. It's been a long day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can help," Geralt says quietly. "She won't hear a thing." Jaskier stiffens again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It won't hurt her?" Geralt shakes his head, and Jaskier's lips thin. "Do it, then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt's fingers form Somne, and Essi's eyes droop. A moment later her breathing evens out. Jaskier watches her a moment longer, then he squares his shoulders and turns around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt gets to his feet and crosses the small room. Jaskier's shoulders curl forward and he looks like he wants to run but there's nowhere to go. "What I want, omega, is to knot your little cunt and fill you up until you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I want to make you scream so loud, everyone in this piss poor village will know exactly what sweet little Jaskier is willing to do to keep his sister safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier's eyes widen even more with every word, and there's a sharp note of fear rising in his scent. "I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to deny me my payment, omega?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy's nose twitches as he stares up at Geralt. Finally he looks away. "No. I'm good for my word."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt hums, pleased. "Take off your clothes and get on the bed." He turns away then, confident that his order will be obeyed, and starts unbuckling his armour. Behind him, Jaskier takes a deep breath, and then there's the rustle of his clothing as he undresses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Geralt turns around, Jaskier is lying on his back on the bed, hands covering his crotch as he stares at the ceiling, unblinking. He's pale, far too thin but still pretty, and smooth except for a sprinkle of dark hair on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods, he'll enjoy making the kid scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed creaks under his weight when Geralt sits beside the omega, fingertips gently sliding up Jaskier's leg. The boy stiffens even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me see you," Geralt commands, and Jaskier's breath shudders out of him as he pulls his hands away. Geralt nudges his thighs further apart, his cock filling against his own leg. The boy's cunt is smooth and pink, his clit peeking out from a patch of dark hair, and Geralt reaches up and strokes his thumb along the boy's seam. He's dry, completely so, and Geralt smiles. It's a nasty, mean thing. "You ever been fucked?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier's jaw tightens again. "Once."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you like it?" The boy shrugs one shoulder, still staring at the ceiling. "Were you wet then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long pause. Then, "Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So it's me." He considers the boy for a moment, and Jaskier starts to shake. Finally he says, "Fucking you dry won't be fun for me either, so I won't do that. You have a choice. Either we use whatever oil there is on hand, or," his thumb moves up, to Jaskier's clit. The omega sucks in a breath. "Or I put my mouth on you." He shrugs. "Oil might wear off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-" Jaskier's cheeks are flushed. "I don't know. Don't make me choose."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt smiles. "Alright." He moves up onto the bed, kneeling between Jaskier's legs. The boy's eyes flicker down, widening when he sees Geralt's cock. Geralt follows his gaze. "All of that is going in you," he says quietly, and Jaskier whimpers in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't, it's- I'm sorry, I can't, you'll rip me to pieces, please," and he starts crying. Geralt hums softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sweet, stupid little omega. Of course you can, that's what you're made for." He moves closer, lets the tip of his cock bump against Jaskier's cunt; the omega chokes on a sob. "Sssh, don't worry, I meant what it said. Not going to fuck you dry." He gently pushes the boy's thighs further apart. "If you're not going to choose, I will do it for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier just squeezes his eyes shut and says nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt puts his thumb against the boy's clit again, strokes it for a moment, and it doesn't take him long to start squirming, his brow furrowed as he obviously tries to resist letting any of this feel good. Geralt leans forward, catching himself on his free hand, and Jaskier's eyes snap open. The Witcher lifts an eyebrow. "Last chance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier is shaking again, and Geralt takes his clit between thumb and forefinger, stroking faster. Jaskier </span>
  <em>
    <span>moans</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Please…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, what, omega?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy's face does a complicated thing as he tries to answer, and finally he blurts, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your mouth</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt chuckles. "Good choice." He grabs Jaskier by the hips and lifts him, the omega crying out in surprise, and closes his mouth over his mound. Jaskier's hands flail for a second before he grabs hold of Geralt's knees, trying to keep himself steady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't work for very long. Geralt soon has him moaning and twisting in his grip, simultaneously trying to get more and to get away. When Geralt pushes his tongue into the boy, Jaskier keens, and then Geralt tastes slick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licks and sucks at the boy for a while longer, fucks him on his tongue, until he's wet and shaking with arousal. His eyes are squeezed shut again, tears leaking down the sides of his face, and when Geralt sucks his clit into his mouth and pushes two fingers into him, Jaskier goes taut all over. His nails dig into Geralt's knees where he's still holding himself steady, his mouth falls open, and it only takes a couple of pumps of his fingers to have the omega fall apart with a cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier still smells like misery and fear under the ecstasy of his orgasm, but Geralt will take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lays the boy back down on the sheets, watches his heaving chest, his parted lips. He's pretty, Geralt thinks, features delicate, but there's character to the way he looks. The alpha part of him, the one that sometimes forgets that he can't sire children, thinks he'd make a suitable mate,  give him beautiful children, but that is not in the cards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt moves back between the boy's thighs, takes hold of his cock. He doesn't warn Jaskier, just pushes into the velvet heat of him before the boy has even stopped shaking, and Jaskier's eyes fly open, his hands curling into the sheets. He's tight, so very tight, and by the time Geralt has buried himself inside the omega, Jaskier's face is twisted into a pained grimace. There's no blood but it clearly hurts, which is not surprising. Geralt is alpha and Witcher both, and Jaskier is tiny compared to him. He's also practically a virgin, and isn't that a thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scream if you need to," Geralt says as he takes hold of the boy's waist, and Jaskier </span>
  <em>
    <span>glares</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him. Fuck, the kid is determined. Time to show him what that gets an omega in this world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thrust is exquisite, with the boy almost painfully tight around him, and Jaskier whimpers. On the next, he cries out, and he only gets louder. Geralt closes his eyes and just lets himself feel, and listen, and it's really only his extraordinary control over his body that prevents him from knotting the boy too early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier is sobbing at this point, holding himself still as best he can. His muscles are locked tight, and Geralt knows that only makes it hurt worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need to relax," he grunts, and Jaskier grits his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? Am I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurting</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, the kid has fire. Geralt might just take him when he leaves. "You're hurting </span>
  <em>
    <span>yourself</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pretty thing." He moves one hand between the boy's legs, strokes his clit again, and Jaskier shouts and arches off the bed. His cunt twitches around Geralt, trying to suck him in deeper, and well. It would be rude of him not to oblige.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier's cries turn into moans, and his scent spikes with horror as he realises what's happening. "No, no, please don't, please…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you rather it hurts?" To drive his point home, he takes his hand away, snaps his hips forward, and Jaskier chokes on a pained sob. "I can make it good for you, omega, or I can hurt you. It's your choice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier doesn't answer for a long moment, eyes shut tightly and teeth bared in a pained grimace, and Geralt fucks him harder the longer the omega remains silent. It's a rush, he finds, watching the boy fight this internal battle. He agreed to let himself be used but the reality of it is obviously more than he'd anticipated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, when Geralt brushes the pad of his thumb over his clit again, Jaskier gasps, forces out a, "Please, it hurts," and Geralt smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Say it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy's face twists. Fat tears run down his temples. "Please touch me," he whines, "it hurts so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt reaches down, cups the boy's cheek. Brushes his thumb along his cheekbone. "Good boy," he murmurs, and Jaskier whimpers. The alpha pulls back then, slides out of the boy who blinks up at him in confusion. "Present," Geralt says softly, and the breath catches in Jaskier's throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His movements are stilted when he rolls over, pushes himself up onto hands and knees. His thighs are shaking with the strain, and Geralt guides him back into the centre of the bed with his hands on his hips. For a moment he just looks. Jaskier is swollen, his cunt red and angry-looking, slick glistening on his skin. It's a delicious contrast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt groans when he pushes back into the boy. Like this, he's just that much tighter, evidenced by the pained whimper. Geralt strokes his back. "Fuck, you feel so good, omega. Such a perfect bitch." At that, Jaskier makes a noise that could almost be called a growl, and Geralt chuckles. "Does that offend you? It's the truth, isn't it?" He leans forward, drapes himself over the boy's back. Jaskier's arms shake where he's trying to keep himself up. "You're a bitch," Geralt murmurs against the boy's ear, "meant to be on your knees. Just a pretty little hole to be bred full of pups."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under him, Jaskier scoffs. "Good thing </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> won't manage that," he spits, and something feral crawls up from Geralt's guts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," Jaskier hisses. "I'm not stupid. I know you can't do it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt snarls. His fingers curl into the hair at the back of Jaskier's head, and he smashes the kid's face down into the mattress. Jaskier cries out, hands scrabbling at the sheets. "I can still fuck you bloody," Geralt growls, and he slams into Jaskier, over and over until the boy is screaming, writhing under him trying to get away. "Stupid, useless bitch," he hisses, and Jaskier screams louder. Geralt pushes himself in as far as he can go, his cock bumping against Jaskier's cervix, and the omega screeches like he's being murdered with every thrust.</span>
</p><p><span>"Stop," he gasps out between screams of pain, voice shaking with his sobs, "please stop, please," his whole body trembling uncontrollably as he fights against Geralt's hold. "Please, </span><em><span>I'm</span></em> <em><span>sorry</span></em><span>!"</span></p><p>
  <span>At that, Geralt does slow down, doesn't push in quite as far. Jaskier draws a shuddering breath, and relaxes minutely. "There," Geralt murmurs, "that wasn't so hard, was it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier doesn't reply. He just lies there, whimpering quietly as Geralt keeps rocking into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, are you going to be a good little bitch for me?" Jaskier whines, and Geralt digs his fingers into his hips. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaskier</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good." He leans down again, molds himself to the boy's back. "I'm going to knot you now, omega," he murmurs, shushing him when Jaskier whimpers once more. "Don't worry," he adds, reaching around the boy and searching out his clit, "it'll feel good, I promise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier whines and moans when he starts stroking him, hips pushing back into Geralt's thrusts ever so slightly, and soon he is almost gushing slick. It doesn't take long for Geralt's knot to swell, and it slides in smooth as butter with how wet Jaskier is. The boy jerks beneath him, a high keening sound coming from his throat, and Geralt strokes him harder, faster, and soon Jaskier is panting and moaning, his cunt twitching around Geralt's knot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gonna come, omega," he growls against the kid's shoulder, "gonna pump you so full of me you won't be rid of me for a week."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier sobs, and then the omega arches into Geralt's thrusts, his cunt clamping down on him, and Geralt roars as he follows Jaskier over the edge. It keeps going, a feedback loop of pleasure, Jaskier's cunt milking him relentlessly, and when it finally stops, the alpha presses a hand to Jaskier's formerly flat belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's swollen with seed, and Jaskier whines pitifully at the pressure. "Look at you," Geralt murmurs when he has maneuvered them down on the bed, onto their sides. "Perfect, sweet little bitch." Jaskier doesn't answer, his breathing shallow and slightly panicked. Geralt leans closer, noses at the boy's neck. He smells so fucking good, Geralt never wants to let him go. "When is your next heat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier stiffens, his heart rate going up. "Two months," he answers in a quiet voice, and Geralt hums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll come back early then. Find a place for her." He pulls Jaskier back against his chest, nuzzling his hair as the boy starts crying fresh tears. "I'm not letting you go. You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> omega."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy doesn't reply, just cries quietly. There is nothing to say.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://oldandkinky.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>